


Guide to Batman's Super Fanboy 论蝙蝠侠迷弟的自我修养

by windyswind



Series: Guide to Batman's Super Fanboy [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Awkwardness, First Meetings, M/M, OMG Clark feels embarrassed, Super fanboy Clark, Toilet, 蝙超
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 00:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10321868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windyswind/pseuds/windyswind
Summary: 写着玩的小短篇，梗源自围脖上流传的一个脑洞Location: Male ToiletTime: During a Wayne GalaEvent: Bruce Wayne discovered that Clark Kent's underpant had a Batman photoQuestion: How to explain to a stranger that your love towards the dark knight was purely normal and platonic?





	

克拉克同意陪伴路易斯出席韦恩集团酒会的时候，主要想的是在席上美味又免费的食物，偷偷想的是退席后可以去哥谭游一圈吹吹晚风。

没有想的是会在男厕所入口与布鲁斯韦恩狭路相逢。

作为新闻工作者，他之前曾经与这个传媒宠儿、风流大亨有过几面之缘，也曾为了哥谭足球队再次惨败大都会队脚下而采访过他的看法。跟韦恩有这种程度联系的人多了去了，他肯定韦恩不会认得自己，便只是礼貌地点了点头，稍微让了半步，让韦恩先进去。

韦恩却也退了一步，如同一个身穿黑色燕尾服的彬彬绅士对待淑女般，客气地做了个请进的手势。

克拉克不想浪费时间，喝下的两杯红酒在催促他尽快解决膀胱的问题。他直接走了进去，在最角落的尿斗前停下，解开了西装裤头，扶着自家小弟，奔腾的尿意瞬间有了出口。

解脱的感觉太爽了，克拉克暗暗叹了口气，突然意识到有点奇怪。

好像只听见了自己撒尿的声音？韦恩该不会是来补妆的吧？

韦恩在哪里？

克拉克一留神，就被吓得猛地一抖，差点把最后几滴的黄色液体飞在旁边的男人——布鲁斯韦恩身上。

这么多尿斗不用，悄悄地站他旁边干嘛？好险赔上了他未来半年的工资！

克拉克腹诽道，下意识地侧了侧身，半个背脊对着韦恩，将自家小弟收归家里。

“你内裤上的图案，是蝙蝠侠？”韦恩的语气充满了惊叹和不可思议。“我曾经听说儿童衣服上印了卡通超人，可没见过谁把蝙蝠侠穿身上。你这是从偷拍的照片上剪下来的蝙蝠侠吗？真人？”

这高级酒店的厕所非常宽敞，既亮堂又干净。

换句话说，站得太近的韦恩把克拉克的内裤样式看得一清二楚，无从抵赖。

克拉克全然僵住了。他偷偷粉了蝙蝠侠这么多年，还是头一次被母亲以外的人发现。

 

克拉克十多岁出头的时候，蝙蝠侠已经开始在哥谭阴暗的月色下滑翔，越过高楼大厦，用冷酷又有效率的方法履行正义。

那时候大部分人还只是把蝙蝠侠当成都市传说。

克拉克因为参加学校组织的哥谭博物馆一日游，跟同学们来到哥谭。不料碰上日后声名狼藉的小丑出道，在市内多处埋下了毒气弹。惊惶逃生的人群把老师和学生们分开了，克拉克和几个号啕大哭的朋友被当成了人质。就在他挣扎着应否违背父母的警告，用自己的超能力脱身时，是及时赶到的黑暗骑士救了他们。

转眼已是二十多年后，依然无人知道蝙蝠侠面具下的真实身份，罪犯挑战他，恐惧他，有些市民感谢他，更多的人对他敬而远之。他的手段粗暴极端，有时甚至难以理解。克拉克却永远记得蝙蝠侠把他从地上扶起来，告诉他警察和医护人员马上就来的时候，低哑的电子音是多么沉实冷静，动作是多么稳定可靠。

不是暴力刚强，而是一刻的柔软，让克拉克知道这个面具下的男人不会让他失望。他会一直打击罪恶，会尽全力帮助弱小，拯救哥谭。也许大部分人都不能明白这个男人的行为，但克拉克永远记得他心怀良善，从小丑手里救回了一个城市。

克拉克也从那时起，成为蝙蝠侠的头号粉丝。

他天天上网浏览蝙蝠侠的事迹，跟论坛的蝙蝠黑大战无数遍，写慷慨激昂的文章为他澄清辩护；他疯狂收集零用钱能买得起的蝙蝠侠周边，从蝙蝠侠cos服，蝙蝠车乐高模型，蝙蝠侠背影海报，到蝙蝠杯蝙蝠洗头水蝙蝠面膜蝙蝠伪阳哔⋯⋯；他的电脑里存着他所能找到的所有蝙蝠侠图片，有高清的蝙蝠下巴（？），也有晨曦初现时摄得的披风一角，加起来有十多G，电脑密码当然是Batman；他为了报道蝙蝠侠的事迹，大学的时候毅然选择了新闻系，成年后又受蝙蝠侠启发，穿上披风成为另一个帮助世人的英雄。

岁月将仰慕发酵成迷恋，又渐渐沉淀成了更深层的感情。

小孩子或者会崇拜伟大的英雄，却不会如他这般长年累月对英雄走火入魔。妈妈虽然告诉他这没有关系，但克拉克本来就已经在战战兢兢地维持着自己平凡的面具，假装自己并不是一个从外星来的怪胎。他不能，也不敢让别人知道他对那个黑暗骑士怀着多么激烈的感情。

他幻想着蝙蝠侠可以是他的导师和拍档，教导他如何坚持这条正义之道，他也能用自己的钢铁之躯，保护这个伤痕累累的凡人。但现实中，他甚至鼓不起勇气去哥谭找工作，更别说用超人的身份跟蝙蝠侠说一个字。

以他对蝙蝠侠的了解，就算他真的去打招呼，蝙蝠侠大概也只会回一句滚出我的哥谭。

现在，这个保守了二十余年的秘密，要被一个陌生人揭穿了。他用光速逃跑还来得及吗？

被吓傻的克拉克甚至没想起，这个花花公子靠这么近盯着他裤裆看他内裤花纹是不是不太正常。

“放松，son。”韦恩似乎也没想到他会紧张成这个样子。“你回答我，我就不告诉别人你喜欢蝙蝠侠。”

“我、我才没有喜欢⋯⋯”克拉克干巴巴解释道。拉奥啊他该怎么说服韦恩他不是一个意淫蝙蝠侠、可怜又变态的成年男人？

“我倒奇怪，那只老蝙蝠有什么好的，让你这么迷恋？”韦恩一挑眉，展露一个能迷倒在场所有名媛的性感微笑，灰白的鬓角给他添了几分成熟又沧桑的魅力。“这样吧，酒会后在酒店后门等我，我们来好好谈一谈你对哥谭蝙蝠的看法。”

慌乱之余，克拉克的心跳更快了。

 

拉奥啊，克拉克肯特和布鲁斯韦恩谈蝙蝠侠？

能有什么好谈的呢。

这不，他们一谈，就谈到床上去，深入透彻得让克拉克嗓子都喊哑了。

韦恩还嫌谈得不够认真，老是来找他复习。

复习的次数多了，克拉克就被奖励了一个韦恩男朋友。

其后又开启了隐藏大奖蝙蝠侠。

布鲁斯韦恩也不吃亏，最后收获了一个超级韦恩太太。

顺带一提，他们的结婚礼物是一系列日常用品，全部印着黑蝙蝠内镶大S的logo，全球独家，只有蝙蝠侠最爱的粉丝才能拥有。

END


End file.
